Tiens le fil
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ils avaient une relation étrange. Pas comme un jeu, pas comme un combat. Comme deux funambules.
Yo !

Un OS tout court, presque un drabble, pour la semaine de l'OS, sur le thème « Funambule et Musique » proposé par BakaNH.

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Superbus, qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Je suis pas satisfaite, mais bon, j'ai pas d'inspiration pour écrire un autre OS aujourd'hui.

Et … objectif de 7 OS atteint !

.

.

Ils avaient une relation étrange. Pas vraiment comme un jeu, encore moins comme un combat. Pour autant, rien n'était calme. Un peu comme deux animaux qui s'apprivoisent mutuellement. Ça devait venir de leur personnalité, sûrement.

Demyx, jeune et con, coureur, n'était pas prêt à tomber amoureux. Il avait peur. Sa vie lui plaisait telle qu'elle était.

Zexion, aussi jeune mais déjà tellement, tellement vieux, préférait lire des histoires d'amour qu'en vivre. Il n'était pas prêt à tomber amoureux, non plus.

Alors, comme d'un commun accord, ils avaient tissé un fil entre eux, fin, invisible. Pour ne pas tomber encore. Une limite. Une corde sur laquelle ils marchaient comme deux funambules, les yeux dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre tombe en premier.

C'était tacite, entre eux, et évident. Comme une ambigüité qu'on accepte sans vouloir s'en débarrasser. Demyx enchainait toujours les conquêtes, Zexion restait toujours enfermé. Ça les rassurait.

.

Ils commencèrent à avoir vraiment peur un jour comme les autres, à une soirée comme une autre. Il n'y avait rien eu, en soi, il ne s'était rien passé, leur équilibre était parfait, ils se tenaient droits sur leur fil. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés, effleurés, mais quelque chose les avait fait trembler. On ne saurait pas trop dire ce qui en était la cause. Peut-être le mouvement indécent des jambes du blond quand il dansait, qui ne convenait pas à un funambule. Peut-être la vague d'air qui déferle trop fort, quand le plus petit cligne des yeux.

Le fil avait tremblé, ils crurent un instant tomber (amoureux, à mourir).

Alors ils épaissirent la limite. Plus ils avançaient plus ils régressaient. Ils auraient pu, au début, rester fiers sur un fil de soie, et voilà qu'il leur faudrait presque une planche pour garder leur équilibre.

.

Il restaient funambules, pris dans leur propre piège. S'ils ne bougeaient pas, ils tomberaient. S'ils se rapprochaient, ils tomberaient.

.

Zexion se perdait dans le mouvement des doigts du blond quand il jouait de la guitare, et Demyx ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer cette lumière, dans ses yeux.

.

Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient tomber, à force de trembler encore et encore. Mais ils ne tombaient pas. Les vais funambules ne tombent jamais, après tout. On les regarde perdre l'équilibre, puis le retrouver. Ils s'y habituaient, à perdre l'équilibre, à se retrouver poussés au bord du gouffre, puis à revenir droits et fiers à leur place.

.

Ils avaient acquis la certitude qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tomber, et petit à petit le fil s'était affiné. Ils avaient laissé faire ; malgré les secousses, ils restent ici.

Ils ne tombèrent pas.

Maintenant qu'ils maîtrisaient (semblaient maîtriser), ils se permettaient de jouer avec ça. De titiller la limite, faire un bond sur le fil vers l'autre. Une main dans les cheveux, un regard long, des doigts qui s'effleurent.

Rien, en somme.

Une nuit simple, dans l'appartement de Zexion. Demyx était là, viré par sa dernière petite-amie en date. Il pleurait, il avait failli s'attacher à celle-là. C'était con. Zexion le réconfortait, parce que c'était quand même son meilleur pote, et parce que sentir la chaleur et les soubresauts de son dos sous ses doigts était tellement agréable. Ça avait un goût d'interdit. Le blond devait le sentir, aussi, ce goût. Parce qu'il se releva avec brusquerie, parce qu'il embrassa Zexion.

Ils ne tombèrent pas.

C'est le fil, sous eux, qui craqua, cette limite qui n'existait plus.

Ils ne tombèrent pas, aussi, sûrement, parce qu'ils étaient déjà tombés amoureux il y a longtemps. Le plus petit regardait sous ses pieds, le vide. Il sortit. Il courut. Loin, loin, loin. Il voulait oublier, remonter la pente, remonter tout court. Reconstruire le fil, y mettre des barrières, des cages, une prison pour son cœur ! Il était au fond d'un trou, un puits d'amour qui le privait de ciel.

Il avait faim. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, parce que Demyx était chez lui.

Et puis il y avait eu ces quelques notes, qu'il connaissait bien. Le son d'une guitare sèche, juste derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux. Là, dans son terrier sombre et humide, assis dans le fond de son amour, il espérait au moins être tranquille. Mais il avait fallu qu'il ne soit pas seul, bien entendu. Et le blond était là, avec ses foutues notes qui sortaient de sa gratte avant de se figer dans l'espace avec une lumière pâlotte. Demyx reposa sa guitare, et lui tendit la main, désignant étrangement le ciel, là-haut, loin. Et Zexion prit sa main, parce que foutu pour foutu, il était plus à ça près. Et quand le guitariste commença à remonter vers le ciel en s'accrochant aux notes restées en suspend, il le suivit.

Funambules sans fil, ils s'efforçaient de donner raison à ce proverbe à la noix qui dit que l'amour donne des ailes.

.

.

.

Voilà. Vraiment pas satisfaite. M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez bien quand même, dites-moi tout ça !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
